User blog:SnakeTongue237/Why I've been inactive lately/Update (Warning: SHOCKING content.)
Part One As some of you may or may not have noticed, I've been a little inactive lately here on the Creepypasta Wikia. My absence has most unfortunately resulted in a few delays. A couple messages on my talk page went unnoticed, and I even had to break a few promises. This entire blog post is basically me aiding my conscious by giving an excuse, although, trust me, it is a good excuse. My writing schedule in and of itself is pretty fucked up right now, so without further ado, here is why. Long Story short: While I was busy being a dumbass, my appendix got infected. About a month ago, I woke up with severe stomach pains and nasuea. I was taken to the doctor, where I was (wrongfully) told that I had a severe sinus infection coupled with constipation. Only a day later, my mother decided that I had to be taken to the Emergency Room. I spent the whole night there, and eventually I was diagnosed with appendicitis. Luckily, I had a brilliant surgeon, as well as some great family and friends to help me through this. Below are a few pictures that sum things up pretty well. Be warned, the content is disturbing. Especially the one featuring the face of yours truly. If you're easily sickened, then turn back now. In a note of seriousness though, this has had a pretty big impact on me. I'm rightfully held to a high standard at the school I go to, and the last couple of weeks have been spent frantically trying to complete makeup work and get back into the swing of things. I apologize for my being gone, and I'm looking forward to once again resume contact with all the writers and users who would consider me an accomplice. Part Two As I mentioned above, my writing has been thrown off track. A lot. Lately, however, I've also had a few fairly okay ideas, and I'd like to share them here. Please, tell me in the comments section which one sounds like the best to you. I'd be thankful, as it helps me with my overall creative process. '''American Atheist- '''A preacher who murdered his daughter in cold blood is met by an assassin hired to kill him. However, the assassin is willing to let the preacher go... if he can convert him to christianity. '''Mother's Day- '''A young teenage girl has a tumultuous relationship with her drug addict mother, but she realizes that her mother is loving to her on a fateful night when she is injured and they must go to the hospital. Because of this, the girl begins to self harm in a desperate attempt to mend their relationship. Until one day, when things go too far. '''Gravedigger's Burden- '''A gravedigger has a deal with a monster that lives in the woods by the cemetery: As long as he gives the beast an exhumed body whenever it calls on him, the monster will refrain from rising from the ground and destroying the entire town. However, as of late, the gravedigger has run into a problem: He's running out of tombstones. '''Cemetery Gates- '''In a direct sequel to Revival, a depressed Chloe seeks out the tombstone of her dead boyfriend in the hopes of resurrecting his body. '''Ozzman and the Prowlers- '''A Local gang of prepubescent kids think they might know who is be responsible for the kidnappings occurring in their town. Thanks for everything! Category:Blog posts